


What burns inside you

by deepfriedtofu (Liquidtofu)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Hatake Kakashi, Canon Compliant, Comfort Sex, First Time, Hokage Kakashi, M/M, Oral Sex, Some Humor, Spoilers, clueless Kakashi, endgame Kakashi/Naruto, ending compliant, mentions of Minato, onesided Kakashi/Minato, onesided Naruto/Sasuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 04:31:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2638166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liquidtofu/pseuds/deepfriedtofu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi sees Naruto at a bar and gets more than he bargained for. He never thought he would fall in love with his former student. Takes place after ch. 698, ignores ch. 699, 700</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please take a second to tell me what you disliked!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for everyone who gave me their input! The ending will be Naruto/Kakashi! (Although the road will be rocky...!)  
> If there is anything you disliked or that I could improve please do not hesitate to tell me!

Kakashi walked into the bar, hoping to spend a quiet evening alone. Lately his duties as Hokage left him feeling drained, a position he only reluctantly accepted. Tsunade had wanted to retire, claiming that she was going on a much needed vacation. Everybody knew that Naruto would become Hokage eventually, but he was still too young. He saw himself as a stand-in until Naruto was old enough to take over. While he mostly preferred to keep to himself and rarely drank, he felt like going to a bar that evening. When he saw Naruto sitting at one of the tables, he immediately turned around and made his way to the door.

“Kakashi-sensei” Naruto shouted, slurring the words slightly, waving his cup around. Kakashi sighed. He walked over to Naruto’s table.

“Naruto, what are you doing here?” he smiled at his former student. While he felt annoyed that he couldn’t spend a quiet evening alone, he had always liked being in Naruto’s presence; the boy made him feel livelier and at ease.

“Kakashi-sensei!” Naruto shouted. “It’s, gaah!” Naruto lowered his voice. “I don’t understand why he can’t see what’s in front of him.” Then his expression changed. There was a deep sadness and resignation in his eyes. “He’s chasing Sakura… When he knows that I was always here.” Naruto downed his Sake in a quick gulp, immediately pouring himself another cup.

Kakashi was at a loss for words. He wondered if his interpretation of Naruto’s words were right; if Naruto had basically confessed that he was in love with Sasuke. It wasn’t a shock, not really, when he had always suspected that their feelings for each other ran deeper than friendship or familial ties, but he had never thought that Naruto would talk to him, of all people, about his love life, or lack thereof. _In a place like this_ …

“Kakashi-sensei, did you ever feel like this? You love someone, they love you back, but you just can’t have them?”

Kakashi felt sorry for Naruto who sounded like he was on the verge of crying. It seemed like he had carried this around with him for quite a while already.

“No, I never had to face a situation like this.” Kakashi smiled at him apologetically, an emotion that was probably barely discernible due to the mask covering his face.

Naruto looked shocked. Apparently, he thought everyone must have the same problems as him. Kakashi sighed. He hoped Naruto would back off, if he made it clear that he in no way understood his situation.

It seemed like the conversation was over for Naruto. He resumed downing his sake, and Kakashi shrugged his shoulders. He ordered another bottle, both of them drinking in companionable silence. After not only Naruto’s face had turned red, but his ears too, Kakashi felt it was time to make him go home. He poured the last drops of Naruto’s bottle into his own cup and downed it quickly.

“Hey! That was mine!” Naruto shouted, looking at Kakashi angrily.

“It’s time to go home, Naruto.” Only then did he realize that they were almost the last ones leaving. “I will take you home.”

Naruto stood up without further protest, swaying heavily, confirming Kakashi’s assumption of Naruto being too drunk. He put Naruto’s right arm over his shoulder and made his way to the door. They walked towards Naruto’s apartment at a snail’s pace because Naruto was like a dead weight, but refused to be carried. When they finally arrived at his door, Naruto opened it, and walked into his apartment.

“So, who is the person that you loved Kakashi? Is he or she dead?” Kakashi had already turned around, and didn’t expect his former student to be able to form such a coherent sentence. He hadn’t told Naruto that he loved anyone, but it was apparent that he had his own interpretation of Kakashi’s earlier words.

“I think you’ve had enough for today Naruto. Go to bed now.” Kakashi had no intention of confessing his crush on his former teacher.

“It was my father, wasn’t it?” Naruto sounded sad and unsure. Almost as if he didn’t want it to be true. Kakashi flinched. He had never been bad at deceiving and manipulating others, but this was Minato’s son.

“Why do you think that I ever loved someone?” He said nonchalantly, trying to look bored.

“Answer me, god damn it!” Naruto cried, “I don’t believe you never loved anyone!” Kakashi turned around.

“It’s late Naruto, your neighbors are sleeping. We can talk some other time.” Kakashi prepared to leap onto the rooftops to get home quicker, having a lot to think about. He felt a hand gripping his shirt, and turned around.

“Let go, Naruto,” he said calmly.

“No, I know it’s true. I know the way you looked at me sometimes. You look really sad sometimes, you know.”

Kakashi’s heart gave a jolt. It seemed he was too transparent.

“Don’t worry. I don’t think anyone else noticed. Nobody who knew my father is alive anymore… The old man Sandaime, ero-sennin, my mother, your team… Everyone is dead.” Naruto hiccupped. He had started crying silently, covering his eyes with his right arm.

“I know,” Kakashi whispered and turned around.

Naruto wiped the tears away and looked at Kakashi. There was an intense and indefinable look in his eyes. Kakashi looked at Naruto’s deep blue eyes and they reminded him so much of Minato’s eyes that it made his heart ache. The last time he had been so close to Minato was the day before Kushina gave birth. That day, he hadn’t known that he would never see those vibrant blue eyes again, so he never thought he would have to memorize them in order to remember the man they belonged to.

He was shaken from his thoughts when Naruto gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. Kakashi immediately reacted, punching Naruto in the gut, sending him flying into his apartment. It seemed as if Naruto was unconscious, but Kakashi knew he would recover quickly. He was a shinobi after all. He touched his lips self-consciously, feeling them tingle slightly.

With one last look at Naruto, he closed the apartment door and prayed that Naruto wouldn’t remember anything the next day. The things Naruto said were too uncomfortable and deeply hidden in his heart for seventeen years to unearth them. When he returned home, he washed his face with cold water. Looking at his reflection, he wondered how he landed himself in this mess. If only he had gone elsewhere when he saw Naruto at the bar…

The following days passed uneventfully, paperwork after paperwork piled up on his desk, and he fell into bed exhausted every day, only to wake up and finish more paperwork concerning their new trade routes with the wave country. He hadn’t actively avoided Naruto, as he barely had any time to relax. On the seventh day, Naruto was at his apartment door. He held a bottle of sake in one hand, and showed him a sheepish expression.

“Sensei, I haven’t seen you for a while. I brought some sake.” Kakashi couldn’t read in Naruto’s behavior whether the boy remembered their encounter the week before.

“I’m busy, Naruto. Lately paperwork has been piling up. I need some rest.” He moved to shut the door.

Naruto put on his best kicked puppy face. “I have the newest edition of your favorite series!” he exclaimed, holding up the newest volume of adventures of the fire country, a new ecchi series he had lately started to read.

“I already have this volume,” Kakashi said stoically.

“But- but I made Hinata buy it on her last mission! It’s a special edition! How did you get it?” Naruto seemed honestly surprised.

Kakashi sighed. “Think about it. If you can ask a friend to buy it, why can’t I?” Kakashi rolled his eyes.

“Oh! You’re right… Hahahaha!” He laughed loudly, to hide his embarrassment.

“Well, that’s that.” Kakashi moved to shut the door. “See you,” he said cheerfully.

“Wait, wait , wait! This sake, it’s exquisite! Even Tsunade-baa-chan said so!” Kakashi sighed. He knew there was no way to make Naruto leave if he didn’t use force, and he was too tired for that. The part of him that genuinely wanted to spend time with Naruto was quickly pushed back.

“Whatever,” he said, annoyed by Naruto’s pestering.

“Yay!” Naruto quickly entered, trying to find the kitchen.

Kakashi vaguely noticed that it was the first time someone really visited him in years. Back when he had been on an Anbu team with Yamato, they had occasionally shared a late night drink, both trying to chase off their own demons, if only for a night. They hardly spent their time speaking, but more drinking in companionable silence.

Naruto had found what he was looking for, judging by the clinking of his cups. Kakashi winced. He hoped that Naruto wouldn’t be clumsy enough to drop them, seeing as he barely had any. Since he never had any guests, everything in his apartment was designated for pure functionality. Kakashi went to the table and shrugged off his Hokage hat and coat, patiently waiting for Naruto to leave the kitchen. His eyes were already drooping, and he noticed that he had fallen asleep for a bit, when Naruto presented him with his cup.

“Thanks.” He downed his cup, watching Naruto do the same. “So, why are you really here?” Naruto looked at the table.

“I just needed some distraction, I guess. Lately, something has been bugging me.” Kakashi cocked an eyebrow.

“It’s something my father said during our fight against Obito.” Naruto looked unsure.

“Something Minato-sensei said?” Kakashi tried to mask his curiosity

“Yea… He said one of his biggest regrets was to leave you alone.” Naruto paused, looking at Kakashi intently. It was obvious that he was trying to gauge Kakashi’s reaction. Kakashi didn’t know what Naruto’s intentions were, but tried to stay calm. His heart started beating faster.

“I see. Well, let me tell you something,” Kakashi began, feeling it was time to set things straight with Naruto who barely knew anything about this parent’s past, let alone Kakashi’s, “when I was a child, my father committed suicide. I became a bitter child; a loner who wouldn’t make friends. Sandaime assigned me to your father’s squad, hoping that he would be able to show me the right way.”

Naruto looked at him, mouth agape. Obviously, he hadn’t known that Kakashi’s father had committed suicide during his childhood.

“Well, the rest you already know. Obito and Rin became important to me, but I lost them. Shortly after that, I also lost Minato-sensei. I guess this is what he means.”

Naruto seemed to think Kakashi’s words over. He looked unsatisfied, making Kakashi feel uncomfortable. Never before had he told anyone of his past on his own accord.

“I don’t think that’s what he meant. You know, I wanted to ask my dad why you never visited me, not even once in the thirteen years before we officially met for the first time.”

Kakashi felt like he had been kicked into his stomach. There was a sad and serious air about Naruto who had every right to be angry at him. In all the years they had known each other, Kakashi never went against the Sandaime and told the boy who his father, his idol, actually way. Kakashi stayed silent, and Naruto was seemingly waiting for a comment, anything that would explain why Kakashi never bothered to acknowledge his existence.

“In the end, I didn’t have time to ask him. I thought long and hard about this.”

Kakashi’s heart sank. After Minato’s death, he had chosen a lonely path, living only for his work. Even though he wanted to leave the Anbu after Minato died, The Sandaime insisted on him staying in anbu, and so he dedicated his life to their missions, secretly hoping he could die a heroic death. He would be able to meet his loved ones in the afterlife. He wasn’t going to end up like his father, dying of shame. He lived and breathed only for his missions, so every time Kurenai and Asuma or anyone else invited him to dinner, he ignored them.

“I understand now. My father was your most important person, wasn’t he?” Naruto’s gaze softened and Kakashi felt ashamed, as well as guilty.

Still, he said nothing. He looked at Naruto, but was otherwise completely still. He was normally a smooth-talker, but when it came to matters of the heart, he felt he was tongue-tied. Absentmindedly, he noticed how his hands had started shaking. Nobody ever suspected anything. His love for Minato was his best kept secret, one of the many that he was going to take to the grave.

Lost in his thoughts, he barely noticed that Naruto had gotten up and was walking towards him. Kakashi pushed his chair back, knowing that it was the last chance to evade Naruto’s question. Naruto was faster than him. He put his hand on Kakashi’s shoulder, effectively hindering him from standing up.

“Answer me,” his voice was low, but dangerous.

Kakashi gulped. He looked up at Naruto, trying to assess the situation. It was obvious that Naruto was angry, waiting for an answer, and not willing to let it go. And it was his right to demand answers from someone who could provide them, but never did.

Several more moments passed before Naruto leaned down, and gripped Kakashi’s chin. He looked at him intently and before he could react, he had pressed his lips to Kakashi’s, forcing him to open his mouth. They were slightly chapped, but felt oddly comfortable on his. He distinctly smelled of alcohol. Kakashi pushed at Naruto’s shoulder, but his exhaustion and Naruto’s strength made his attempt look like he was barely squatting way a fly. Naruto brought up his other hand, and tangled it in Kakashi’s hair, first gently stroking it, and then pulling at it, all the while kissing him passionately. Kakashi knew that Naruto was only acting on instinct; he wasn’t a good kisser, but it made him feel safe and wanted.

Kakashi had never been in a real relationship. The only human contact he permitted himself was talking to his subordinates during missions, or finding comfort in the few one night stands that he had when missions permitted it. After a while, Naruto stopped kissing him. There was a small trail of saliva running down his chin that he quickly wiped away. At the sight of Naruto’s red and swollen lips, Kakashi felt his member rise.

“You liked it, didn’t you?” Naruto said flatly. There was no malice or taunting in his voice, it sounded perfectly neutral. “So how about this Kakashi, I will be the replacement for my father. After all I do look like him, don’t I?”

Kakashi looked at Naruto’s mouth; he heard the words, but didn’t want to believe what he just heard.

“No, this is wrong Naruto,” Kakashi felt his normally stoic demeanor slip. “You may look like your father, but you are not him. No one can replace him.” He noticed that he had raised his voice.

Apparently it was what Naruto wanted to hear, as his gaze softened, and he began to look at Kakashi with an entirely different expression: pity and understanding at the same time. Maybe he felt that Kakashi was in a similar situation as him. Naruto, too, was in love with a person who didn’t see his heart.

“It’s okay, Kakashi. You don’t have to deny yourself. I will be ‘Minato’ for you.” Naruto coaxed him.

Kakashi knew he had to resist, but it was incredibly hard. He would finally get a chance to be with Minato again, even if it was only pretending. He never dared to dream about him anymore because it hurt too much.

“No…” He ground out, already feeling his resolve fade. It would be so easy to give in… He looked up at Naruto with a searching look, and his heart ached, as he saw Naruto’s gentle smile. It looked like Minato’s. It was a rare smile that only a select few people can give you; one that made you feel like everything was going to work out, like you were accepted with all of your flaws.

Kakashi put both his hands to Naruto’s face and started kissing him frantically. All rational thought had deserted him. Naruto kissed him back, tearing his t-shirt apart. He threw the remains onto the ground and broke their kiss to take off his own shirt.

After Kakashi steered them towards his bedroom, he pushed Naruto onto the bed. He straddled Naruto’s hips and softly traced the contours of his lips with his fingers, then moved upwards to the whisker-like scars on his cheeks. Minato had unblemished skin, but it was just as tan as Naruto’s. He was shaken from his observations, when Naruto grew impatient and started pulling down Kakashi’s pants.

When both of them were undressed, Kakashi grabbed their erections, rubbing them together in a steady rhythm. Even though he had never done this before, he thought it might be to Naruto’s liking.

“Ahh…” His quiet moans were answer enough. Kakashi was at a loss. His last encounter with a man had been a long time ago. He decided he would try something new, after all Naruto, too, was inexperienced and probably wouldn’t mind if he didn’t do it well.

He let go of his own erection, and bent down, until his face was just above Naruto’s. He opened his mouth, and let his tongue swirl over the head, gauging Naruto’s reaction. Naruto’s mouth was slightly open, his eyebrow’s furrowed. Kakashi smiled. He took the head into his mouth, slowly taking more of the length into his mouth, sucking on it slightly. He started a slow rhythm, for a few minutes, listening to the sounds Naruto made. There were a few moans here and there, and Naruto seemed to enjoy his ministrations. Wanting to try something different, he let the length pop out of his mouth, and started licking the underside of the shaft, slowly, while alternating the pressure. Then he started sucking on different parts of Naruto’s member, sometimes letting his tongue swipe over the slit. A few moments later, Naruto came, coating Kakashi’s face. Luckily he had closed his eyes in time. Apparently he had completely missed Naruto’s labored breathing and increasing moans.

Naruto breathed heavily, composing himself. Kakashi grabbed some tissues from his nightstand, wiping his face off. Discretely, he checked his own state. He still had an erection and leaked pre-cum. Naruto had apparently followed his gaze, as he felt a firm hand on his member, beginning to stroke it.

“That was awesome, Kakashi-sensei.” Naruto said huskily, staring at him lustfully. “I’m still new at this, so maybe next time I can do the same as you.”

Kakashi didn’t bother to correct him by saying that it was also the first time he did that for someone else, normally having been on the receiving end. A few minutes of hard and fast stroking later, he came too. It had been a long time since he had been with another person.

When Naruto was done, he let himself fall down on the mattress, and was almost instantly asleep. Kakashi looked at him unsurely. Would it be better if he woke him up and sent him on his way? In the end, he decided against it. It would make Naruto feel like he was just using him, which was basically the case, but it didn’t have to be so obvious. In a moment of weakness, he lifted his hand, wanting to caress Naruto’s face, to trace the contours of his mouth, to memorize the face that he was familiar with. In the end he decided against, it letting his hand rest on Naruto’s mop of blonde hair. It was just as unruly as his father’s, and seemed to stick into all directions, but the color was just a bit different.

Kakashi went to the bathroom and took a quick shower. He scrubbed himself, until his skin hurt. Softly, he sank down onto the floor, the scorching water still raining down on him. He buried his face in his hands. The guilt was overwhelming him; not only had he had sex with one of his former students, but also his former teacher’s son. He didn’t know which was worse. That he had betrayed Naruto’s trust or Minato-sensei’s trust. On top of that, he had liked it, a lot. Kakashi dried himself off, when the water began to turn cold and slipped into a t-shirt and his boxers. He lay down next to Naruto, unable to avoid touching him, as his bed was meant for one person. He made sure that they were both covered by the blanket and fell asleep soon after.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is mostly Kakashi being awkward and not understanding why Naruto would be upset.

The next morning Kakashi woke up before Naruto. He needed little sleep, and the few hours he slept left him feeling restless. He took a quick shower before putting on his clothes. After he had finished his breakfast, a bowl of ramen, he went back to his room. Naruto was still sleeping soundly, occasionally snoring a bit. Kakashi took the time to look at him in his unguarded state, taken aback by the innocence the boy radiated. His parents had died on the day of his birth, he had had no friends growing up and was scorned by the villagers, but he still never gave up on his quest to be acknowledged by everyone. Kakashi softly put his hand on his face, tracing the contours of his whisker-like markings. He was at a loss, having never been in a situation in which he maybe, possibly (surely), wanted to see the person he spent the night with again. His heart was still in turmoil, as there were so many circumstances to be considered. For one, Naruto was fourteen years younger than him and his former student on top of that. He was also in love with Sasuke. He was also his former teacher’s son. Kakashi sighed, fate liked to put him into complicated situations. He decided it was best to let Naruto sleep in and let him come to him on his own terms, when he was ready. He left a bowl of ramen on the table in the living room.

There were only a few people in the street, mostly vendors and stall owners who were on their way to prepare their goods for the day. Kakashi walked leisurely, knowing that he had enough time before someone would be sent to his apartment to nag him, and made a detour to the Uchiha compound that Sasuke had returned to after the war. He masked his chakra and leapt on the branch in front of Sasuke’s room. Inside, Sasuke was still sleeping, his eyebrows furrowed by a nightmare. Kakashi reached out his hand unconsciously, reminded of his own nightmares, before detracting it after realizing that he couldn’t comfort Sasuke. He had his own demons to fight and Kakashi had never been good at words when it came to emotions. Deciding to take a look around the Uchiha compound, he leapt from rooftop to rooftop, taking in the state of the compound. It looked a bit rundown, not having been renovated since the massacre, but there was also an eerie feeling to it. Kakashi had the uncanny notion that he was being watched, if only because he imagined the Uchiha living inside their houses still. When he reached the end of the compound, he noticed that there was another, newly constructed gate leading to a graveyard. There were numerous tombstones, each inscribed with names of a family. In the middle, there was one that was separate from the others. Kakashi went to take a closer look. It was dedicated to Itachi, lined with flowers around it. Kakashi frowned. It seemed like he had to have a conversation with Sasuke.

Before he walked into his office, he sent one of the guards to fetch Sasuke. While he was waiting, he began to inspect the work he had to finish that day. It consisted mostly of a few trade contracts that he would leave to Shikamaru and reports on students of the ninja academy.

“Rokudaime,” Sasuke said.

“Send him in.”

“You asked for me?” Sasuke looked as emotionless as ever, but there was something weary on his face.

“Sasuke, how have you been?”

Sasuke raised his eyebrow slightly. “Fine.”

Kakashi walked to the window, putting his hand on the glass, staring at the sky.

“You are living in the Uchiha compound again, am I correct?”

“Hn,” Sasuke replied noncommittally. Kakashi turned around again, walking to his desk.

“Maybe you should reconsider it. You are probably aware that the Uchiha compound is on the fringes of Konoha, next to the prison. The Nidaime Hokage was the one who chose that location. You know that there was no love lost between the Uchiha clan and him.”

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders, thinking that Kakashi made him waste his time. Kakashi looked him in the eyes, trying to discern his thoughts.

“I want you to think about getting an apartment elsewhere, so you’re not as cut off from the village as you are now. I think a change of scenery would be good for you.” Kakashi knew that the village didn’t fully accept Sasuke, but grudgingly tolerated his presence due to Kakashi’s pardon.

“No,” Sasuke said, “Is that all?”

Kakashi’s eyes narrowed. He knew that he couldn’t let Sasuke cut himself off from the world, if he wanted to avoid future problems. If Sasuke left again, it would break Naruto’s heart.

“I will provide you with an apartment free of charge and the promise of rebuilding a new Uchiha compound when you marry and revive your clan. Dismissed.”

Sasuke seemed unimpressed by his offer and left.

He knew that he couldn’t persuade Sasuke easily and shouldn’t force him, but he had planted the seeds of his plan into Sasuke’s head. He hoped the boy would come around. Deciding that he had had enough trouble for that day he made one of his guards take the contracts to Shikamaru’s office while he leafed through the potential Genin candidate’s reports. There were a few promising talents and Kakashi chuckled when he stumbled upon a boy who had the same cold expression as Sasuke, as well as a boy who looked just as defiant as Naruto. He made a mental note to tell the teacher to keep a close eye on those two.

His smile disappeared, when he thought of Naruto. He didn’t know how to approach the boy. He had been almost sure that Naruto would have stormed into his office soon after he arrived there and demanded an explanation from him. Melancholically, he thought that Naruto had grown up so much that Kakashi could barely keep up with all the changes in the boy. He was still fiercely determinate and a loudmouth, but he knew when to quit. He had become more serious. Even an optimistic boy like Naruto had been marked by the hard Shinobi world. Kakashi knew that Naruto was still young, but he considered asking him if he wanted to take on a Genin team. It would be good for him to see the innocence of childhood for himself once more. Deciding to postpone his inevitable conversation with Naruto, he immersed himself in the work he had to do, deciding to read more scrolls and records after he was done. Just before he decided to call it a day, Gai appeared in his office.

“Kakashi, my eternal rival! It has been too long since we have had a proper challenge! I hereby challenge you to a dango-eating duel!”

Kakashi grimaced. He had wanted to turn in early, maybe buy some books for advice regarding his situation, and instead he was stuck with Gai for the evening it seemed.

“I’m busy today.”

“Nonsense, you are never busy! I’ve known you since our genin days! I never see you drinking or eating out with friends!”

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. “Maybe I’m not, but there’s a reason for that.”

“I won’t accept any excuses. We are still in our springtime of youth!” Gai shouted enthusiastically, dragging Kakashi off to the dango shop. Kakashi silently endured Gai’s chattering, hoping to be let off the hook for the rest of the week if he complied to this relatively easy and non-time consuming challenge. The dango shop was filled with chattering people and Kakashi was left to squeeze into the space between two loudly conversing groups while waiting for Gai to make his huge order. While he was watching the passers-by he saw Naruto walk by. He was unusually subdued, looking at the ground while walking with a fast pace. Normally he would be greeting a lot of people, stopping at one shop or another to greet the shop owners. Kakashi followed him with his eyes, until he was out of sight. Just as Naruto disappeared, Gai set two large plates filled with numerous dango sticks onto the table.

“Let the challenge begin,” he shouted, earning a few annoyed glares form other customers. When they saw Kakashi, they quickly went back to ignoring them. Gai mustered him, when he had started picking up a stick halfheartedly. “Kakashi, what’s wrong? You look troubled.”

Kakashi looked up at him, debating whether or not to tell Gai what was troubling him, if vaguely. Then he laughed loudly. Gai wasn’t known to give the best advice, even if he had become a friend to Kakashi. “I’m fine, let’s start.”

Gai looked at him incredulously.

When they were done, Kakashi patted his bursting stomach contendly. “I win.”

“It shall be your win today,” Gai cried, “but it shall be mine next week.”

“We will see,” Kakashi said cheerfully. Unexpectedly, the trivial challenge Gai had confronted him with had lifted his spirits. “Ja, I’m going home now.”

Before Gai could say another word, Kakashi had disappeared in a puff of smoke. Before he headed home he stopped at the book store, intent on buying a few guidebooks. He knew that their circumstances weren’t ideal, but he wanted to know how he should proceed in the situation he found himself in. He had no female friends and all of his other peers were rather… socially awkward. Gai had no idea of how annoying he was to other people and Tenzo hadn’t had an exactly normal childhood. That barely left Kakashi with any other options. He was not one to judge though, as he himself was probably the most antisocial of them. He bought “relationship 101” and “dating for dummies”. The shopkeeper who had know him for over a decade, looked at him as if he had grown another head, making Kakashi feel slightly uncomfortable. Luckily, he didn’t comment on his choice that deviated from his normal genre of choice.

When he arrived home, he decided to start with “relationship 101”. He decided that in order to know how to date, he first had to realize what a relationship itself consisted of. After he read the introduction, it was obvious to him that a female with rather limited knowledge of men had written the book. While he skipped over the parts on how to play a game of making yourself scarce in order to look more appealing, he was interested in the part that introduced the first steps of dating. It seemed that after the first date, the man should accompany the woman to her doorstep, waiting for her to kiss him. Kakashi laughed awkwardly. Well, he definitely got that first kiss, without trying. The second step the author described was to go on more dates until you were ready to invite your man in. Kakashi had invited Naruto into his apartment, but because he was nagged until he gave in. Step one and two were already completed, so far so good. Step three the author proposed was to ask your friends whether the man was interested in you. The author had been right up to that point, so her next step couldn’t possibly be wrong, right? He decided to ask Sai about his opinion the next day. Step four was to talk about the future of your relationship to determine whether you wanted to pursue it. Kakashi decided to postpone that step…

He skipped over the other steps, starting with the next chapter. It consisted on tips how to satisfy your man. While Kakashi was no woman, Naruto was definitely a man and so the tips should be applicable to their sex life as well. After he nodded at the first few pages, the rest of the chapter made even him, a seasoned fan of erotic novels, blush. Being tied up and teased by a toy wasn’t something he had ever imagined… Deciding that he wouldn’t need to read the chapters about marriage, bachelor parties and child-rearing, he moved onto the next book. It stressed the importance of gifts such as roses and chocolates. He nibbled on the skin of his thumb, as he thought about his situation. He wasn’t sure if it was smart to try to pursue a relationship with Naruto and was plagued by thoughts again. After all, he was a lot older than Naruto. On the other hand, he knew it wasn’t impossible to like someone who was a lot older than you. There was also the little fact that Naruto obviously had feelings for Sasuke. Kakashi scoffed at the thought. He couldn’t see Sasuke warming up to the idea of any kind of relationship with Naruto anytime soon, so he decided it was only fair that he would pursue Naruto if Sasuke had no interest. If Sasuke would, unexpectedly, show interest in Naruto, he would back down and let Sasuke have him. “Yosh, I can do this!” Satisfied with his new-found determination, he went to bed.

The next day, he woke up feeling bleary after reading and thinking too long the night before. His eyes settled on the portrait of the old team seven, resting on Minato’s smiling face. He didn’t know what to make of it. Would Minato allow him to be with Naruto? Would he forbid it and call him a pervert? Kakashi’s heart sank. Minato’s opinion had always been extraordinarily important to him, as the man seemed to be full of wisdom. Even if Minato would have been against it, he decided to do what was right and man up; he would talk to Naruto that day… or the next day. Who knows, maybe Minato wouldn’t have been against it at all, smiling at him with that blinding smile of his. Kakashi turned the photo so it would face the window.

“Sai.”

“Kakashi-sensei,” Sai smiled his fake smile. It still made Kakashi feel uncomfortable at times.

“Sai. How has Naruto been lately?” Kakashi tried to appear uninterested, playing with his pen while letting his eyes rest on a contract in front of him.

“Sensei, why do you ask me and not Naruto?” The smile was still in place.

“I wanted to know your opinion as Naruto’s teammate.” Sai knew something, he was sure.

“Naruto has been at the bar the last two days, talking about someone who doesn’t care about him. Though I am sure that it’s not Sasuke this time.” It sounded as if he was talking about the weather, like he was merely giving a report instead of basically telling Kakashi that he was responsible for Naruto’s state of mind.

“I see, thank you. Dismissed,” he waved his hand, having enough of Sai’s smile. It grated on his nerves

“As you wish, hokage-sama. May I tell you something though? Lately, I have realized that in order to form a functioning friendship or relationship with another individual, conversation is of vital importance.” He smiled sweetly, before leaving Kakashi’s office.

“This Sai…”Kakashi muttered, annoyed that he had given up before actually asking about Sai’s opinion on Naruto’s love life. The boy was too hard for him to handle. He was frustrated. How was he supposed to follow the book’s advice if there was no one he could ask?! Kakashi decided to skip that step and continue with the conversation about the future of the relationship. He swallowed in nervousness. The book had said that your partner would be angered at waking up alone after spending the night with you. He wasn’t sure whether this rule would apply to Naruto as well, as he never waited until his partners woke up. He decided to call it a day, and went on his quest to find Naruto. Contrary to his assumptions the boy hadn’t tried to force him into a conversation.

Finally, he found Naruto practicing his Rasenshuriken on innocent trees. The practice field looked more like a battlefield each second Kakashi let Naruto continue his rampage. He appeared behind Naruto, holding his arm, just before he cut off another tree. Naruto immediately spun around, trying to his attacker. Kakashi, having anticipated his reaction, gripped Naruto’s other hand, effectively preventing him from punching him. He noticed that Naruto hadn’t held back and he knew immediately that Naruto was in a bad mood considering his murderous looks.

“Can’t you see that I was training?” He asked defiantly.

“Well, if your training includes deforesting Konoha, yes.” Kakashi stated flatly. Naruto freed his hands, walking a few steps away from Kakashi.

“What do you want?”

“I thought,” Kakashi paused, trying to find the right words, “we could talk about what happened…” He tried not to sound too casual, but also not too eager. Naruto turned around, mustering him warily.

“You mean, after you left me?”

Kakashi’s heart sank. He hadn’t really thought of how Naruto could misinterpret his actions. “Well, you see, I had to head to work and…”

Naruto interrupted him. “Ichiraku wasn’t even open yet. You didn’t have to go to work. Besides, you could have woken me up. If you feel guilty, that’s fine. I accept your apology. It’s not your fault, I won’t seduce you again.” There was a hurtful tone to his voice.

Kakashi decided to be completely honest. He took a step closer to Naruto who in turn backed off, until he was standing with his back to the tree. He looked up at Kakashi who had put an arm above his head.

“I will be honest with you, Naruto.” It sure as hell wasn’t easy for Kakashi who had never been honest with anyone, before he was stopped by Minato-sensei when he was about to pierce a kunai through Obito’s heart. “I do feel guilty,” Naruto flinched, “but, I was hoping…”

“You were hoping?”

“I was hoping that we could have something… more.” Kakashi finished awkwardly. How was he supposed to name it? He didn’t even know what he wanted himself.

Naruto looked at him with uncertainty. Then his eyes hardened. “Something more, huh? Sure thing, Kakashi-sensei. We can meet at the bar tomorrow evening. If that’s all, I was about to meet Sakura-chan at the Dango shop.” Kakashi was acutely aware of how Naruto avoided eye contact. He wasn’t sure if he had said something wrong, but apparently Naruto had consented to a possible date. It would have to be enough, before Kakashi could properly assess the situation in the quietness of his home.

“No… That’s all.”

Naruto nodded, leaving him to his thoughts. There was a nagging feeling in his heart that he had overlooked an important detail and that Naruto was upset by his words.


	3. Your happiness or mine?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some Naruto/Sasuke moments in this chapter. Kakashi realized something!

He wasn’t sure at which time they would meet, so he called Naruto to his office.

“Naruto, I have something to talk to you about.I need to talk about Sasuke with you.”

Naruto tensed; a guarded expression on his face.

“I won’t pry into your relationship. It’s about his living arrangements.”

“What about them?” Was it just his imagination or was Naruto a bit defiant?

“Well, you know that he is back to living at his old house. I thought a change of scenery would be good for him. I offered him an apartment free of charge.” The part in which he promised Sasuke the construction of a new compound if he married was left out.

“Thanks, Kakashi-sensei.” Naruto flashed him a blinding smile. “Now you just want me to convince the bastard, right?”

“Right,” Kakashi affirmed. “You’re dismissed.”

Naruto turned around to leave.

“When do we meet each other tonight?” He tried to sound casual.

Naruto answered without looking around. “At eight.” Then he walked out.

Kakashi was sure that he had done something to warrant Naruto’s discontent. Deciding that it couldn’t be helped for the time being, he resumed his paperwork and waited for the evening to arrive. They met up at the same place that they had stayed at last time, a place Kakashi frequented often. He had changed into his civilian clothes, all black. His hair fell over his eyes, since he left his forehead protector at home, and he occasionally swiped it away.

When he entered the bar, he immediately spotted Naruto. There were only a handful of customers, all scattered throughout the bar. Since the ending of the war he had become more punctual, but was still late more often than not.

“Yo, Naruto! Sorry for being late.”

Naruto rolled his eyes. “As expected. Sit down! No excuse today?” Without waiting for an answer, he motioned to the chair opposite of him. “So, how was your day?”

Naruto’s mood seemed to be better, as he grinned at him. Kakashi felt relieved.

“Same old, same old,” he shrugged his shoulders. “Just you wait until you’re the Nanadaime.”

“Tch, you’re just lazy,” Naruto teased.

“You’ll see, you’ll see,” Kakashi replied enigmatically.

“Whatever, I have to gain more experience first anyway.” He waved it off.

“And how was your day?” Kakashi asked.

“It was… good.” Naruto started talking blabbering about his day, making Kakashi smile at seeing his student so energetic once more. Naruto had trained with Lee, went out for lunch with Konohamaru, invited Sakura to dinner, and finally met him.

After he finished talking about his day, Naruto fidgeted a bit. Kakashi raised his eyebrows slightly.

“I went to see Sasuke,” Naruto bit out.

“And what did he say?”

“He just said the same to you I guess: That I should mind my own business,” Naruto was kneading his fingers.

Kakashi took in Naruto’s gloomy state. The boy was too hard on himself, when it came to Sasuke and doing what was best for him. Kakashi smiled reassuringly.

“Don’t worry about it, ne? He’ll come around,” He poured Naruto another cup.

Naruto looked up at him, smiling weakly. “Thanks, Kakashi-sensei. Just… thanks.”

“It’s nothing.” Maybe he shouldn’t have sent Naruto in the first place, but then he had thought that Naruto still influenced the Uchiha’s actions the most. If he had to be honest with himself, Sasuke didn’t listen to anyone, and hardly talked to anyone. In order to distract Naruto from Sasuke’s harsh words, he started talking about the new Genin recruits.

“And then there is this boy who is a real prankster, always making the teachers angry.” Kakashi chuckled. “He reminds me of a certain someone…”

Naruto blushed. “I only pranked you that one time, when the sponge fell on your head.” Then he pointed his finger at him, “but it was a genius prank!” He boasted loudly.

Kakashi started laughing and Naruto joined in. Naruto went on to tell him about Sakura’s work and Lee’s Taijutsu skills, to which he only listened half-heartedly. Naruto’s chatter made the time pass quickly. When they realized what time it was, they slowly finished their drinks. Kakashi enjoyed spending time with Naruto who made him forget his troubles and obligations if only for a night, but it was time to go.

“I’m going to accompany you on your way home.”

“Whaat? Already?” Naruto pouted, crossing his arms.

“It’s getting late and I have to work tomorrow. I can’t laze around like you.”

“Hey! I’m not lazing around! I train very hard!” Naruto shouted. “If anyone is lazy here, it’s you! I bet Shikamaru does all the work, although he’s just as lazy as you…”

“I’m sure you do.” Kakashi answered noncommittally and clapped him on the shoulder. “Let’s go.”

Naruto grumbled, but obeyed. Kakashi walked on ahead, opening the door for Naruto. They made their way to Naruto’s apartment in silence. Kakashi looked up at the moon, basking in the quietness of the small street they were walking on. Soon, they arrived at Naruto’s apartment.

“See you next time, Naruto.” Kakashi saluted.

“What, already? You’re not coming in?” Naruto asked.

Kakashi hadn’t thought of that possibility. “No, it’s better if I go home.”

“Come on, it’ll be fun,” Naruto coaxed, wiggling his eyebrows.

Kakashi tried to remember what his book had said about a situation such as this –

“Don’t just stand around, come in!” He was shaken from his thoughts when Naruto pulled him inside, closing the door behind him. Naruto immediately pinned him to the door, starting to kiss him.

Kakashi gently tried to push him away, only for Naruto to press his lips to his harder than before. Kakashi guessed it couldn’t hurt to indulge himself for once. He started responding, cupping Naruto’s face in a tight grip. He noticed how Naruto started moving them towards his bedroom. He let himself be pushed down on the bed, Naruto straddling his hips.

“Today it’s my turn!”

“Oh? What surprises have you got for me?” Kakashi asked innocently.

“Well, I read a bit,” Naruto blushed, making Kakashi laugh, “Hey! Stop laughing! Not everybody can be as experienced as you.”

Naruto didn’t have to know that he had improvised last time. If Naruto thought he was experienced, than it could only work to his advantage, right? He shrugged his shoulders, deciding to let Naruto do what he wanted. Naruto took off his shirt clumsily (with his help) and looked at him, slightly unsure. Then he put his hand to his chest, roaming over it. Kakashi raised an eyebrow, but winced when Naruto pinched his nipple.

“What are you doing Naruto,” he ground out.

“I don’t know!” Naruto threw his hands into the air exasperatedly, before rolling to the side. “This is a lot harder in real life!”

Then it dawned on Kakashi, and he couldn’t hold back a slight snicker.

“You bought a book about girls!” He sat up and pointed at Naruto, his face looming over Naruto’s.

“Well, genius! I couldn’t just go there and buy something about guys; that would ruin my reputation.”

Kakashi stifled his laughter. “You could have just said it’s a gift for a friend, Sakura for example.”

Naruto’s eyes widened. “What! I didn’t even think of that, I’m really stupid.”

Kakashi chose not to comment on that. “Why don’t we take it slow today?”

He took off Naruto’s shirt and cupped his face with one hand, the other wandering down to Naruto’s pants. He softly pressed his lips to Naruto’s and made him open his mouth. Normally, his one night stands were passionate, fast and hard- flesh on flesh to release tension- but Naruto made him want to slow down; to really enjoy. They kissed for a while, Kakashi content on simply feeling Naruto’s presence close to him. Then he started pulling down Naruto’s pants to his knees and put his hand over his boxers, slightly massaging his member. In response, Naruto started kissing him back more passionately, the more he continued his ministrations. Naruto broke the kiss.

“Will you do what you did last time? I can do that, too!” Naruto looked at him eagerly.

Kakashi put a hand to his lips. “Not this time. I think we took this too fast.”

Naruto stayed silent and let Kakashi continue. Kakashi pulled his boxers down completely and started stroking Naruto. He was amazed at Naruto’s patience and decided to reward him by increasing his speed and tightening his grip. Naruto clutched his shoulders, digging his fingernails into them. It was slightly painful, but Kakashi enjoyed the reactions he elicited from Naruto. He felt his own erection hardening in response. He pulled down his own pants and pressed their members together, rubbing them. Their pants are tossed to the side carelessly.

“Ah… that’s good, don’t stop!” Naruto panted. He had closed his eyes. Kakashi plants fluttery kisses on his mouth, chin and throat. After a while, he switched to nibbling and sucking on the skin of his throat. Naruto buried one hand in his hair, pulling at it. It seemed like Naruto liked to inflict a bit of pain on him.

“You like to hurt me, huh?” Kakashi asked.

Naruto paused for a moment. “I didn’t notice that I did. Do you dislike it?”

“Not particularly,” Kakashi shrugged.

Naruto grinned. “I see…” He trailed off before starting to bite Kakashi’s throat, moving down to his collarbone. Kakashi twitched.

“That was good…” He ground out. “Do it again.”

“So you’re into that, huh?” Naruto flipped them around and pushed Kakashi’s hand away.

“I can do this!” Naruto started stroking their erections, supporting himself on his left hand that was next to Kakashi’s face. He leaned down, biting him softly. Kakashi felt the tension in him rise, until he almost released- but it wasn’t enough.

“Faster- almost there…”

He put his own hand to his erection, stroking it harder than Naruto had done. The boy was good, but he didn’t know how he liked it yet. After a short while, in which Naruto stroked himself as well, he came. Letting his hand fall to the side, he panted. Even though there had been no penetration, it had felt amazing. He felt a swell of emotion in his chest, as he looked at Naruto who lay next to him. Then he took a few tissues from Naruto’s drawer and wiped himself off.

“I guess this was kind of boring for you, Kakashi-sensei.” Naruto apologized. “I bet you’re used to real action.”

“Please don’t call me Kakashi-sensei when we do this.” It just happened to remind him that he was sleeping with his former student- even if there were no official rules against it. And if there were, he could easily change them, being the Hokage. No, he felt he had taken advantage of Naruto- a boy who didn’t know any better. Kakashi turned away from Naruto. He closed his eyes, trying to forget about it.

“I’m sure my dad would have been better at this…”

“Shut up.” Kakashi clenched his teeth.

Kakashi was relieved when Naruto didn’t try to push their conversation any further. He felt an arm draping itself over his waist and a body pressing into him from behind. Kakashi didn’t move, but didn’t throw Naruto’s arm off, either. It felt nice to feel the warmth of Naruto’s perpetually warm body against his back. He almost always slept alone. Soon afterwards, he fell asleep.

The next morning, he woke up before Naruto once more. He had slept well, enjoying the feeling of Naruto lying next to him. He thought about what Naruto had said. Naruto’s last line the night before made him think that he needed to tell Naruto that he wasn’t imagining his father at all when they had fun- but he didn’t have to confess how he really liked Naruto’s sunny smile, his little moans or his naughtier side- that was too intimate. He stood up, locating his clothes. Then he turned around and looked at Naruto, who was sleeping peacefully. He didn’t want to upset Naruto again, so he softly shook the boy.

“Hn…?” Naruto opened one eye sleepily.

Kakashi chuckled. “It’s time to get up, Naruto.”

Naruto’s hand clutched his. “Don’t leave please.”

“I have to, soon, but I wanted to wake you up first.” Kakashi said apologetically.

“Just one more minute, please.” Naruto’s voice was small. He held his hand out to Kakashi.

Kakashi sighed, lying down next to Naruto once more. His body faced Naruto’s, and he pulled the boy to him, putting his chin on top of Naruto’s head. Naruto snuggled closer to him.

“I know I’m not the one you love but- please, just stay with me.” Naruto’s voice was muffled by Kakashi’s chest.

“About that… I know that you said your father would have been better at this. I want you to know that I’m not thinking about your father while we do this.”

Naruto shifted in his embrace. “Okay.”

They both remained silent after that, as the atmosphere grew awkward. Kakashi decided it was time to go.

“Ja, I have to go to work now. If you want to see me, just drop by.” He entangled himself from Naruto, picking off his clothing from the ground and put on his clothes. When he shot a last look at Naruto, he had draped the blanket over his head, almost disappearing beneath it entirely. Kakashi softly shut the door. Maybe Naruto was still unsure about their relationship?

The following week passed by and Naruto never came to his office. Every time someone entered his office, he hoped it would be Naruto. He had grown accustomed to the boy’s presence and craved to have a carefree and meaningless conversation with him again. Even if the topics Naruto talked about barely interested him, it felt nice to listen to his mundane troubles and his everyday activities.

He was unsure of the reason for Naruto’s absence, but he hadn’t sought the boy out. He guessed that he still needed to sort his feelings about Sasuke out. At the thought of Sasuke and Naruto together, Kakashi felt a slight pang of jealousy. After his talk with Sasuke, he hadn’t been to see the boy again. Although Sasuke was a lot like he used to be before Obito taught him what true friendship and teamwork was, Sasuke had chosen the wrong path. Instead of Kakashi who had wanted to rely on Obito, Rin and Minato, Sasuke pushed everyone away. Kakashi sometimes felt that he had let the boy down. He never had a reassuring smile or comforting words, like Minato did. But even those had been meaningless by the time both Obito and Rin had left him. Still, he had never chosen a path of revenge.

On the seventh day, he decided he had waited long enough. When he was done at his office, he made his way to Naruto’s apartment. Since Naruto wasn’t at home, he tried the training grounds next, but there was no sign of Naruto. The training grounds still looked like an intense battle had taken place, when in truth it was only a raging Naruto demolishing them. Kakashi shrugged his shoulders. If they were in a state like this, he might as well take advantage of it. He activated his Raikiri, pushing through the fallen trees. He basked in the exhilarating feeling of physical exertion and managed to forget about his troubles. After nearly shredding all trees chopped down by Naruto, he headed home to take a shower. The night was still young, so he put on his civilian clothes and headed out. He hoped to find Naruto at a bar or restaurant.

After checking all restaurants, shops and bars that Naruto liked to frequent, he was at a loss. The only place he could be at- Sasuke. His eyes darkened. He decided to go to the Uchiha compound. The lights were off, except for the house Sasuke lived in. He masked his chakra, approaching it stealthily. When he got closer, he could make out voices. It seemed to be Naruto and Sasuke arguing. He caught snippets of their conversation.

“Sasuke- why do you still live here?” Naruto shouted. “This place gives me the chills!”

“So what if it does?” Sasuke replied, but the thinly veiled anger in his voice was evident. “I told you last time- mind your own business!”

Kakashi moved closer to the window, peeking inside. The curtains weren’t drawn, so he had a full view on what was happening. Sasuke and Naruto were standing in the middle of the living room, standing close to each other, their noses almost touching. Naruto put a hand on Sasuke’s shoulder, his voice much lower than before. Sasuke was looking at him intently.

“I just want what’s best for you.” The look in Naruto’s eyes was incredibly tender. It was making Kakashi wonder if it was possible that Naruto would look at him the same way some day. He certainly hadn’t before.

Sasuke averted his eyes. His voice was barely audible. “I know, Naruto. I’m sorry.”

Naruto smiled sadly. “I’m sorry, too. Maybe in another life.” His hand had moved up to cup Sasuke’s face, forcing him to look at him. “It’s okay, Sasuke. I don’t blame you. I… wish you and Sakura the best of luck. Or whoever you are going to choose. I will stay by your side.”

Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other. They were silent for a few seconds, seemingly knowing what the other was thinking. Naruto let his hand drop to his side before turning around and walking towards the door. Sasuke grabbed his arm.

“Naruto- I…” He seemed to choke on the words he wanted to say.

Naruto didn’t turn around. “I told you, it’s okay. I’m your friend.”

Sasuke let his hand fall, holding it with his other hand self-consciously. It was as if he wanted it to stop from reaching out to Naruto , who had left the room. Kakashi quickly jumped onto a nearby tree, to remain undetected. Naruto walked by. A frown marred his features and he was rubbing at his eyes. Deciding he had seen enough, and feeling strangely guilty on having stumbled upon the scene he just witnessed, he went home. Naruto wouldn’t want to be in anybody’s company after the conversation that had just taken place.

While Kakashi was eating his take-out dinner, he analyzed the conversation he had overheard. It seemed like Naruto had confessed to Sasuke (again?) and got rejected. Sasuke’s words were harsh, but they weren’t malicious. It seemed like he wanted to say something else, but decided against it at the last second. Naruto seemed to be upset by Sasuke’s rejection, but accepted their circumstances. Although Kakashi was sure that he understood the words that were left unspoken, he hoped that he was wrong. His heart felt heavy in his chest, as he was thinking about himself and Minato. His love had always been unrequited. He knew how devastated he had been, when Minato had told him he was going to be a father. He had never hoped for more, but at that moment the impossibility of his feelings was thrown in his face. He could only imagine how Naruto must feel. It was obvious that Sasuke had feelings for him as well, but rejected a relationship, probably for the sake of restoring his clan. Kakashi decided that he needed to talk to Sasuke, to convince him that he shouldn’t give up love for the obligations he felt. He had grown to like Naruto quite a lot, but he knew that he would be happy, if he could be with Sasuke. After all, Naruto’s happiness was more important than his. Sasuke and him needed to talk.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey guys! Naruto got a lot of development, so I thought Kakashi also needed some character development. 

WARNING: Kakashi is BOTTOM! Sorry for everyone who doesn't like that. That's why I'm putting up this warning.

The next day, he waited impatiently for evening to arrive, so he could talk to Sasuke. Kakashi had failed Naruto before, when he chose to exclusively train Sasuke and left Naruto to Ebisu, or when he had arrived too late and only found Naruto with a hole in his body. Another time had been when he was hospitalized and the team had to go on their mission to retrieve Sasuke with Yamato _instead of him_. However, it hadn’t started there. Long before Naruto’s birth, there was the time when he talked about Kushina’s pregnancy in front of Rin’s grave. He strongly suspected that it was possible that Obito had overheard him. The guilt he felt when it came to Naruto was crushing, which was why he wanted to try his best to bring Naruto and Sasuke together.

After he was done with work, he went home to change clothes first and then immediately headed to the Uchiha compound, his best bet. Sasuke rarely went out because he was not a social person in general, but more because he was hardly welcome. None of his former peers were interested in being seen with him; let alone seen talking to him. Naruto was the only one who hadn’t given up on him, although Sakura still had a soft spot in her heart for the last Uchiha.

As he had anticipated, Sasuke was at home. The whole compound was engulfed by darkness, except for Sasuke’s room. It stood out in the darkness and Kakashi ran towards it. He masked his chakra and slowly approached Sasuke’s window. The curtains were drawn, but he could make out voices. There were three different voices, none of them belonging to Sakura or Naruto. His sensitive nose picked up the smell of a strong perfume, making it itch uncomfortably. He slowly inched closer to the window, trying to make out what they were saying. Suddenly, the curtains were yanked open and he was greeted by Sasuke’s face.

“Hokage-sama,” he drawled. “To what do I owe this pleasure?”

It seemed as if Sasuke could only show his softer side in front of Naruto. “Sasuke, may I come inside?”

“What for?” Sasuke was irritated.

“You know that I can just come in and you can’t stop me.” Kakashi countered.

“By all means, Hokage-sama. Come in.” He made a mocking gesture, standing aside to grant Kakashi access to the room.

“Sasuke. Just now, who were you talking to?”

“I had some friends over.” Sasuke’s voice was calm, not betraying any nervousness or fear.

Kakashi raised his eyebrows. “Friends,” he deadpanned. “Friends?” He repeated.

Sasuke, too, raised his eyebrows. “Is there something wrong with that?”

“I never knew that you had any friends.”

“Oh? It’s not like I make my private life public. That’s exactly why it’s called private life,” he emphasized the word private.

“Thanks for that clarification. I really needed it,” Kakashi said sarcastically. They had come a long way from the respectful student and respected teacher.

“Why are you here?”

“Getting straight to business Sasuke, I like it.”

“Quit it.” Sasuke was annoyed, judging by his short answer and furrowed eyebrows.

“Why don’t we have a seat?” Kakashi gestured to Sasuke’s bed, sitting down in his chair himself.

Sasuke wordlessly sat down on his bed, not arguing any further. It was a queen-sized bed made of wood. The whole room looked very Spartan, not unlike Kakashi’s. There were no photos and the walls were a simple white. Sasuke only had a desk, a wardrobe and a bed. Everything was immaculate and impersonal. If Kakashi hadn’t known that it belonged to Sasuke, he might not have guessed whose room it was.

“I want to talk to you about Naruto.” Kakashi pretended to muster the items on Sasuke’s desk.

“You should ask the Hyuuga girl or that dog boy.”

Kakashi looked at Sasuke. There was only a bored look on his face, but he knew that he wasn’t apathetic to Naruto’s life. Not after what he had witnessed the day before.

“I think there is something you should know.” _Well, you know it already…_

“Hn.”

“It’s come to my attention that Naruto may feel… more for you.” Kakashi watched Sasuke’s reaction closely.

Sasuke’s eyes widened for a second. “That dobe’s feelings are none of my concern.”

Kakashi felt annoyed, if not downright a bit… angry at Sasuke’s retort. “Is that so? Don’t you think you owe him a bit of gratitude after all he went through for you?”

“I never asked him to,” Sasuke whispered. His voice was low, but his face hadn’t changed.

“If it wasn’t for him, you might be dead by now.” Kakashi said harshly.

Sasuke looked down at his folded hands, not making a sound. Was it guilt, shame or worry? Kakashi couldn’t tell.

“The least you could do is being a bit nicer to him, you know,” Kakashi said.

The conversation didn’t go as planned. He wanted to drop by at Sasuke’s house quickly, tell him to get together with Naruto and abandon his stupid obligations and then make both of them put aside their differences. Instead, he found himself in this situation. Kakashi really was no good when it came to giving advice.

When neither of them said anything for the next few minutes, Kakashi got up, intent to leave.

Sasuke broke the silence. “I can’t,” his voice hitched.

Kakashi stood in the middle of the room, watching Sasuke bury his face in his hands. There were no sobs, no tears, but the sadness was almost tangible.

“What do you mean, you can’t?” Kakashi tried to make sense of Sasuke’s cryptic words.

“It’s just. I know. I’ve always been the person he put above everyone else. But I don’t want to be. This is too much for me.”

Kakashi sat down again. It seemed like Sasuke, his _student_ , needed him. He had been a bad teacher in the past, but this time he wouldn’t abandon him, even if he didn’t have the right words to say.

“You can tell me,” Kakashi said patiently. Maybe simply lending an ear to what ailed Sasuke could be enough.

“Can I really?” Sasuke laughed mirthlessly. There was a cold and hard look in his eyes, as he turned his attention to Kakashi. It looked accusing.

“I am not good when it comes to human emotions, but I have more experience.” Kakashi explained.

“I know you won’t tell anyone,” Sasuke began (it was both a question and an assumption), “So I might as well. Naruto, he scares me sometimes. I’ve never done anything good for him, but he trusts me unconditionally. He would do anything for me. How can I hold so much power over someone?” Sasuke was scratching his arm absent-mindedly.

Kakashi finally understood the problem. Sasuke was scared of Naruto’s devotion. “It’s not a bad thing to have someone who likes you no matter what.” It was something that Kakashi had never had. His guilt had made him keep everyone at an arm’s length and no one had bothered to take a closer look. Eventually, solitude became his second nature.

“I don’t deserve it.” Sasuke’s voice carried finality with it.

“Don’t say that. You made mistakes, but you can make it up to him.”

“I can’t. I don’t want to, either. I want a family of my own and Naruto can’t provide me with that.” Then Sasuke smiled cruelly. “Who are you to say that, anyway? Are you not the one who keeps everyone at an arm’s length?”

“That was a low blow.” Kakashi said casually.

“Get out.” Sasuke hissed.

“It’s a serious offense to offer refuge for nukenin.” Kakashi said offhandedly and jumped onto the windowsill. Their conversation was obviously over. “I’m going to have to think about this.” Before Sasuke could answer, he had jumped onto the nearest tree.

There was no doubt about it; the smell had been from his former “Taka” teammate, Uzumaki Karin. The others could only be Juugo and Suigetsu. Juugo had been useful in the final fight of the Fourth Shinobi World War, but he was still a missing nin, like the other two. He couldn’t just pardon them, like he did with Sasuke, but he didn’t want to send them to prison. He decided to ignore the situation for the time being, as they were clearly not hostile. It seemed Sasuke let them stay in a rare act of kindness (or maybe he had entirely selfish reasons, Kakashi wasn’t so sure).

His talk with Sasuke had gotten him nowhere. Sasuke was as stubborn as ever, not bending even a single inch to the will of others. He wasn’t even so sure anymore, if Naruto could handle Sasuke’s true character. Sasuke had always been a child that concentrated on his revenge alone, neglecting peers, fun and love in the process. It was already obvious on the day he made the three of them introduce themselves. He barely had any social skills, offending people left and right and not caring about it. Naruto was someone who needed other people’s approval. They didn’t seem to fit too well. Kakashi sighed. He wasn’t sure what was right and what was wrong. Should he just keep his nose out of the whole affair? Could their affection for each other even defeat all those differences that were keeping them from each other? But then, he guessed that Naruto and Sasuke wouldn’t be able to talk it out alone, seeing as it was a momentous task to get Sasuke to say even the most trivial of things.

He decided to ignore the issue for the time being, being at wit’s end and instead headed to a restaurant for dinner. He went to the BBQ restaurant, only to see Naruto, Sakura and the other old Genin teams of their class eating together. He immediately tried to walk out, before he was seen.

“Kakashi-sensei!” Sakura’s voice resounded.

Kakashi inwardly cringed, but turned around and smiled. “Yo!” He held up his hand in greeting.

Sakura was waving enthusiastically. “Why don’t you join us?” The others looked at her a bit incredulous or surprised, but no one said anything. Naruto looked at him, a neutral expression on his face.

“I think I’ll pass. You guys have fun!” He saw how everybody visibly relaxed, relieved that he wouldn’t join them. “I was just looking for Tenzou,” he added, explaining his sudden departure.

“I’m here,” Tenzo said. He was sitting at a table close to the entrance; Kurenai and Gai were with him.

“My eternal rival has arrived! Sit down!” Gai sprang up, running up to him and pushing him towards their table.

Kakashi reluctantly let himself be pushed towards the table Yamato was sitting at. “Haha,” he pretended to laugh, “Seems like I found him, Sakura!”

She looked vaguely disappointed. “Next time, sensei.”

“Next time,” he promised.

“You were looking for me, Sempai?” Yamato addressed him.

“Yes, I haven’t seen you for a while,” Kakashi finished lamely. He hadn’t planned on seeking out Yamato at all; it was just the first name that came to his mind that sounded believable. If he had said he was looking for Gai, they would look at him as if he had grown another head. Yamato raised an eyebrow, probably finding it uncharacteristic as well. Kakashi almost never sought him out.

“Hello, Kakashi-kun,” Kurenai greeted him, before turning to her food once more.

“Don’t look at me like that. Can’t I eat dinner with my kohai?” He said, annoyed.

Kurenai and Yamato stayed silent. Kurenai just acted as if they weren’t there, silently eating. Yamato was looking at him with a blank expression.

“Of course you can! To share your springtime of youth with your kohai is very noble!” Gai gave him thumbs up.

“Thanks,” Kakashi said dryly. He called a waitress over to order.

The rest of the evening was spent trying to get Gai to stop chattering his ear off and occasionally talking to Kurenai and Yamato. His seat was facing the direction of Naruto and Sakura’s table, so he stole a few furtive glances in their direction. Naruto seemed to be enjoying himself, getting along with everyone. The sight made Kakashi doubt himself, as well. If Naruto would be with him, there was no way he could take him to such gatherings. He was much older than Naruto and couldn’t just hang out with the friends of his former students. The question was: Did his age bother Naruto?

“Thanks for the meal, I’m going home.” Kakashi took out some money, laying it on the table. “This should be enough for my share.” He stood up.

“So soon, Kakashi?” Kurenai said. It was more politeness than anything; Kakashi never really talked to her.

“I still have some things to do,” he replied vaguely.

“My rival! When shall our next challenge take place?”

“When I have time, I’ll let you know. Being Hokage is not an easy job,” he said, knowing he wouldn’t tell him.

“I’m coming with you,” Yamato said.

Kakashi only shrugged in response. “Ja,” he waved.

When they were outside, Yamato turned to him. “What was that? You weren’t looking for me.”

“I’m hurt,” Kakashi clutched his chest, “That my kohai doesn’t believe me.”

“Why don’t we head to a bar? It seems like something is bothering you.”

“There’s nothing bothering me, but I won’t say no to some sake. Let’s go somewhere else. It would be bad if Kurenai and Gai found us.”

Yamato nodded. They walked to another district of Konoha and went into a random bar. They both ordered sake.

“Now, why would you avoid Naruto and Sakura?”

Kakashi drank a cup, trying to think of what to say. This was the perfect situation to ask someone about his relationship with Naruto.

“Don’t tell me- you and Sakura…”

“No,” Kakashi answered quickly. “It’s not like that.”

Yamato sighed, relieved. “Well, she used to be your student. It wouldn’t be surprising, but you’re the Hokage. You have to think of that.”

“I know. Do you think there would be a lot of repercussions if a student fell in love with their teacher?”

“Are you talking about yourself?” Yamato asked tentatively.

“You’ve never seen me with my former sensei,” Kakashi said.

“I haven’t. Sorry for bringing it up.”

“It’s fine. My question was inappropriate. I’ve never heard of such a case,” Kakashi smiled reassuringly. “You just made me wonder, since you brought up Sakura.”

Yamato relaxed. It seemed as if he thought he had offended Kakashi. “There probably wouldn’t be a lot of repercussions. I don’t think there is any law against such relationships if the students formally left their teacher’s care. But I am no expert on this. I was never in a normal Genin team.”

“The foundation and ANBU are hardly normal.”

“They aren’t,” Yamato smiled mirthlessly.

They were silent for a while, each lost in their memories, thinking back to the time when they were in ANBU. The countless killings and countless deaths were not easily forgotten. They pushed them back in their mind, but both of them were scarred by their experiences.

“So, what have you been up to lately, while I was all alone in my office?”

“Don’t put it like that,” Yamato grimaced. “Nothing much. There isn’t much to do these days, but for the moment I am enjoying the free time and peace.”

“Ha, I wish I wasn’t Hokage, then I could do the same,” Kakashi sighed.

Yamato smiled and patted him on the shoulder. “You are suited for this job.”

“I think I am more suited to lazing around than you are.”

“I’m not lazing around!” Yamato replied indignantly.

“Here, here, have another cup.” Kakashi poured Yamato another cup, effectively diverting his attention from the topics they discussed before. They spent the rest of the evening in comfortable silence.

“It’s getting late,” Yamato said, “I’m going home now.”

“I thought you’re just lazing around?”

Yamato sighed. “Let’s go.”

Kakashi stood up without further protest and they went to pay. At the exit they parted ways, since their apartments were in different directions. It was already late in the evening and the sun had already set. Kakashi walked home leisurely, his hands in his pockets. Occasionally, he looked at the sky. It was full moon, so the small streets he was walking in were lit by its shine. It felt good to simply bask in the silence of night. He was almost at the door of his apartment, when he turned his head around. He felt another person’s presence.

“So, you’re stalking me now, Naruto?” Kakashi teased. “You could have just said something.”

“Aw, man,” Naruto jumped down from the rooftop and came to a halt right beside Kakashi. “So, you’re going home?”

“I am. Unlike you, I have work to do.”

“Don’t be like that. I thought that we could spend some time together.” Naruto whined.

“I need some time alone, I spent the evening with Tenzou today,” Kakashi replied.

Naruto’s eyes narrowed. “And why?”

“It’s not like you wanted to have dinner with me,” Kakashi mock-accused him.

Naruto had the decency to look ashamed. “I- I know but, I thought I wouldn’t be able to act normal around them, if you were there.”

“So you’re ashamed of being seen with me?” Kakashi countered.

“You know- it’s not like that!” Naruto shouted.

“Sh- let’s go to my apartment or we will wake these people up,” he gestured to the houses surrounding them.

“You’re right, I’m sorry.” Naruto whispered.

They were silent for the rest of the short way to Kakashi’s apartment. Kakashi opened the door, going inside. Naruto went to sit down on his bed, while Kakashi poured them a glass of water. He didn’t really have anything else in his apartment. He handed one glass to Naruto, putting the other one on his desk.

“You’re right to be ashamed when you’re seen with me.” Kakashi broke the silence.

“I told you- it’s not true! I just mean, you’re our former teacher and all.” Naruto defended his earlier statement.

“But we are hardly just teacher and student.”

“That’s right, but that doesn’t bother me. Does it bother you? If you’re worried about your position as Hokage, you don’t need to. No one has to know.” Naruto assured him.

“But is that what you want?” Kakashi asked. He needed to know Naruto’s real thoughts. He wasn’t sure what he wanted to hear- he didn’t know what Naruto was supposed to say to make him feel better. Kakashi blamed his forwardness on the alcohol in his system.

“What do you mean?” Naruto was confused by Kakashi’s words.

Kakashi felt frustrated. It seemed he needed to spell everything out for Naruto, who was abysmal at discerning his feelings. “I mean- do you really want to be with someone who you can’t be seen in public with?”

Naruto’s eyes widened in surprise. “Is that what you want? To be with me?” His voice sounded hopeful.

“I do. I thought I made it obvious the day I went to look for you at the training grounds.” Kakashi said impatiently.

“But you didn’t. You only said you wanted something ‘more’- I thought you just wanted to have some fun!” Naruto raised his voice.

It was Kakashi’s turn to be surprised. “You thought that?” Then he began laughing quietly. It seemed that Naruto was terrible at guessing his feelings, but he was also terrible at expressing them.

“Yes- that’s what I want Naruto. But we shouldn’t.”

“What do you mean- shouldn’t?” Naruto asked, frustrated by Kakashi’s riddles. “I like you, you like me- that’s enough, isn’t it?”

“But do you, Naruto? It’s true that you’re special to me, but I also remember the boy drinking alone in the bar who told me about his feelings for Sasuke.”

Naruto blushed slightly. “I was drunk then,” he mumbled. “’s not like that…”

“But you do like Sasuke in that way?”

“I mean- that’s- yes I do.” Naruto grumbled, apparently not happy about the way their conversation had turned out. “But I like you as well, Kakashi-sensei!”

“If we are together, then you don’t have the chance to convince Sasuke to be with you.” Kakashi said. It wasn’t like he didn’t want Naruto to accept him as his lover, but he didn’t want to stand between Sasuke and Naruto.

“There’s no convincing Sasuke. I’m done with that. I want to spend some time with someone who really cares about me and isn’t afraid to show that.” Naruto said, challenging him.

“You’re right. I’m not.” Kakashi put an arm around Naruto, who put his head on Kakashi’s shoulder.

“So- is it now time for some make-up sex?” Naruto grinned up at him.

Kakashi rolled his eyes. “Sure.” Then he looked at his bed. “My bed is too small. Let’s go to your apartment.”

Naruto lifted his head from Kakashi’s shoulder, looking up at him. “Your bed is too small? What did you have planned, then?” He leered.

“It’s not like that,” Kakashi’s face felt warm. “I just thought- I could stay over…” He trailed off, a bit embarrassed by his assumption.

His courage was rewarded with a big grin. “Sure you can!” Naruto hugged him tightly, before releasing him abruptly. “Let’s go!” Naruto skipped to the door, waiting for Kakashi to follow him.

Kakashi smiled slightly and packed the things he would need. He felt relieved after his conversation with Naruto. The constricting feeling around his heart had dissipated. He was not only accepted by Naruto, but also learned about his thoughts. He had understood that the way he had told Naruto of his interest in a relationship had been misleading. It seemed as if Naruto would just continue to teach him about the things important in life- friendship and love.

“I’m done.”

“Great! Let’s go then!” Naruto said enthusiastically, grabbing his hand.

Kakashi smiled at Naruto’s behavior. It was the first time he truly let someone get close to him, but he didn’t regret it so far. Naruto didn’t complicate things; he liked to keep them simple: exactly what a person who tended to ponder too much needed. Sometimes he needed a person who would tell him that he should stop thinking too much (maybe Naruto could be that person for him).

When they arrived at Naruto’s apartment, it was already late. However, Kakashi intended to keep his words. It would be Naruto’s first time and he wanted to make it special. Kakashi and Naruto went to the bedroom that was a bit cramped because of the new bed frame that Yamato had given to Naruto as a gift, after the end of the war.

“Ah, I really love this bed!” Naruto jumped onto the bed.

Kakashi put his duffle bag onto Naruto’s chair and went to the bed as well. He sat down next to Naruto, putting one hand on top of his.

“I’m actually a bit nervous,” Naruto admitted, blushing slightly.

“Oh? Weren’t you the one who seduced me?” Kakashi teased.

Naruto mumbled something under his breath.

“Don’t worry about it. Just lay back and let me do the work,” Kakashi said. He gently pushed Naruto onto his back.

“But that’s- boring!” Naruto tried to sit up, only to be pushed down by Kakashi.

“How about we make a bet- if you manage to lie still, then I’m going to reward you.” Kakashi winked.

“What kind of reward?” Naruto eagerly asked.

“You’ll know if you manage to fulfill my conditions.” Kakashi answered.

“Fine,” Naruto pouted, but was obedient. He followed Kakashi with his eyes, as he straddled his hips.

Kakashi took off his t-shirt slowly, watching Naruto’s reaction. Naruto followed with his eyes, looked at his belly button and then his nipples. Naruto took one between his fingers and tweaked it. Kakashi flinched.

“Hey, those are sensitive. You can do that later.” Kakashi said.

“Sorry,” Naruto let his hands wander lower, caressing Kakashi’s belly button. He leaned up to give Kakashi a quick peck on the lips. Kakashi took the lube from his right pocket, laying it on the bed next to him. He stood up to take off his pants and boxers. He was standing naked in front of Naruto, watching him look at his boy hungrily. Just to tease Naruto a bit, he took his nipple into his hand, rubbing his thumb over it.

“No fair,” Naruto said huskily.

Kakashi straddled Naruto’s hips again and moved to take off Naruto’s t-shirt. He let his hands roam over Naruto’s chest, enjoying the feeling of his slightly coarse skin. There were no blemishes, only a scar on his chest left by Sasuke. It almost seemed as if the Kyuubi hadn’t healed it on purpose, maybe as a lesson. Kakashi unbuttoned Naruto’s pants, pulling them down. Naruto’s erection was already straining at his boxers, a small wet patch on them. He palmed Naruto’s erection through his boxers for a few moments, enjoying the slight groans Naruto emitted. Naruto put his hand on the back of Kakashi’s head, pulling him down into a passionate kiss.

“Are you going to tease me all night long?” Naruto asked when he broke the kiss. Their noses were almost touching.

Kakashi looked deeply into Naruto’s blue eyes, searching for any sign of Naruto having second thoughts; that he was feeling regret. Instead, he saw Naruto looking at him with lust, eagerness and slight nervousness. He reached behind himself, taking the lube into his left hand. He opened the cap, and squeezed some of it onto his fingers, before starting to finger himself, all the while looking at Naruto intensely.

“Wait,” Naruto said, putting a hand on his arm. “I thought- I thought it would be the other way around?”

“It’s your first time, so I wanted to make it special for you. Besides, I don’t really mind.” He wanted to be enveloped in strong arms. He wanted to feel safe and wanted.

“So you did this before?” Naruto asked.

“I did,” Kakashi admitted. “But I rarely let anyone do this.”

“Thanks, I guess,” Naruto answered with uncertainty.

Kakashi didn’t reply, not ready to admit the true reason to Naruto, yet. He technically knew that Naruto wouldn’t use the information against him, but this conclusion hadn’t reached his heart yet. He trusted Naruto, but he wanted to take one step at a time; he didn’t want to reveal too much.

When he deemed himself ready, he coated Naruto’s erection with lube, stroking it a few times. Naruto had closed his eyes and his eyebrow’s furrowed in concentration. He slowly sank down, willing himself to relax. When Naruto was fully sheathed inside of him, he waited a moment to adjust. Naruto was biting his lip.

“Wait,” he ground out. “This feels- amazing.” He panted slightly. He put his hands to Kakashi’s hips, holding him in place. “If you move now, I can’t hold back.”

Kakashi didn’t respond, but leaned forward and gave Naruto a kiss, slipping his tongue into his mouth, before nibbling on his lip. Kakashi pried Naruto’s hands away from his hips and started moving up and down.

“Ah,” Naruto moaned, gripping the sheets.

Naruto’s moans aroused Kakashi even more and he felt his erection twitch. He took one of Naruto’s hands, putting it on his erection. Naruto got the hint and started stroking it. Kakashi, stimulated both by Naruto plunging in and out of him and the hand on himself, felt himself coming undone. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the feeling of Naruto moving inside of him. Just before he reached completion, he noticed that Naruto came. Kakashi made an annoyed noise at the back of his throat and let Naruto slip out of him. He lied down next to Naruto, slowly tugged at his erection and came a few moments later. Absentmindedly, he let his hand caress Naruto’s cheek.

“Sorry,” Naruto said sheepishly.

“That’s fine,” Kakashi murmured, snuggling closer to Naruto. “The first time is never perfect.”

He barely noticed how Naruto cleaned him up, before he fell asleep.


	5. for as long as you'll stay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right guys, this is the end of what burns inside you. Thanks for everyone who supported me along the way. This is an early Christmas gift for you. This originally started out as an excuse for smut and now it’s five chapters long : ) Thanks to everyone who reviewed, alerted and put it to favorites. Have some more gratuitious and awkward sex, haha.

When Kakashi woke up in the morning, he was aware of the arm draped over him and a loud snoring that originated from the body next to him. He opened his eyes slowly and turned his head to the side. His eyes widened for a second, as he remembered that he had slept with Naruto the night before. Naruto was curled up against his side and looked completely at ease. Kakashi lifted his left hand to let it wander through the soft strands of Naruto’s hair. He scooted a bit closer and inhaled Naruto’s scent.

“Mhh,” Naruto apparently noticed his movements and was roused by them. “Kakashi?” he asked sleepily.

“Yes?” Kakashi turned around, so he was facing Naruto.

“Morn’” Naruto smiled.

“Good morning,” Kakashi said softly.

“Stay for a few more minutes,” Naruto commanded and wrapped both arms around Kakashi, so that his face was buried in Naruto’s chest.

“I will.” Kakashi closed his eyes for a moment, solely concentrating on the feeling of being so close to Naruto, and then he pushed him away slightly. “Naruto, there’s something I want to talk about…”

“Yes?”

“We should keep our relationship hidden, as it may damage your reputation.”

“This again? I told you last night that I’m not ashamed to be seen with you!” Naruto reassured him, probably thinking that he was still bothered by the fact that Naruto hadn’t invited him to their table.

“I’m sorry about last night. But this time it’s about you and your future position as hokage, not my feelings,” Kakashi stated.

“What do you mean?” Naruto asked, not understanding Kakashi’s intention.

“What I mean is,” Kakashi sighed at Naruto’s ignorance, “that people will talk badly about you, if they know what we are doing. They might claim that you’re becoming hokage because of your relation to me.”

Naruto furrowed his brows. “I’ve proven myself to the villagers.”

“People are close-minded. I used to be your teacher,” Kakashi explained.

“If that’s what you want,” Naruto answered reservedly. He stood up abruptly and started putting on his clothes.

Kakashi felt a pang in his heart, but decided that his assessment of their situation was correct. It wasn’t that he wanted to deny Naruto the feeling of being out on dates with his …boyfriend, or to make him tag along on meetings with friends, but truth to be told Kakashi wasn’t the right candidate for either of those. Not only because he wasn’t a social person in general. He felt guilty for denying Naruto this experience.

Kakashi got up as well. “I’m going to work now,” he announced.

“Okay,” Naruto answered softly and wrapped his arms around Kakashi, his discontent apparently forgotten momentarily.

Kakashi raised a hand and put it on Naruto’s, unconsciously leaning back a bit. Then he felt Naruto’s arms release him slowly.

“Have a nice day,” Naruto whispered into his ear.

The soft and gentle tone which was so unlike Naruto’s normal brash behavior made him shiver slightly. The simple words that were uttered made him feel appreciated.

“You too,” he answered.

The following week passed by uneventfully. Kakashi had sent Naruto on a diplomatic mission to kumogakure in order to negotiate their trade agreements. Naruto was no diplomat, nor did he possess a great amount of tact, but his popularity should be a convincing factor. On top of that, it was an important exercise for a future leader. He almost felt a bit pathetic because he counted the days until Naruto would return. Then again, he finally had the time to properly mull over the fact that Sasuke was harboring nukenin in his home and didn’t seem to be ashamed or intimidated at all. Sometimes Sasuke truly amazed him. While they were in fact criminals, Kakashi had let them be so far, since he assumed that they wouldn’t harm konoha in any way.

During lunch break of the eighth day that Naruto was gone, he decided to pay Sasuke another visit, sure that he was at home or at least in the premises of the Uchiha compound. He smiled ironically, when he thought about the ways he and Sasuke were similar to each other, like steering clear of social outings. On his way to the Uchiha compound, he stopped at ichiraku’s for a quick bowl of ramen.

He found Sasuke meditating on his terrace, not stirring in the slightest, although he must have noticed Kakashi’s presence. Kakashi stood directly behind him, as he made his presence known.

“Back to ignoring me, eh?” Kakashi asked sarcastically.

Sasuke didn’t budge in the slightest. Kakashi walked around him and sat down in front of him, a few feet away from him. He mustered Sasuke, who was still acting like he was oblivious to his presence.

“I’ve thought about your friends from, what did you call your team? ‘hebi’?” Kakashi told him nonchalantly.

Finally, Sasuke opened his eyes, staring at Kakashi. He was unable to hide the slight annoyance that showed on his face.

“That’s what I called it at the beginning, correct,” Sasuke answered.

“’Snake’, what a fitting name for a team born from Orochimaru’s lair.” Kakashi remarked.

Sasuke smirked. “I’m glad you appreciate my naming talent, sensei,” Sasuke emphasized the last word, showing his disapproval of Kakashi’s teaching methods.

“You aren’t curious about my thoughts regarding your teammates?” Kakashi pointedly ignored Sasuke’s scathing remark. He felt annoyed at Sasuke’s disrespectful behavior, when he was trying to use his power to aid Sasuke’s friends.

“I’m not, but I’m sure Karin is,” he nodded towards the garden behind Kakashi’s back.

Kakashi turned his head around and spotted the red-haired Uzumaki clan girl.

“Karin,” Sasuke called, “come here.”

She did as she was told and approached them suspiciously, but she seemed to trust Sasuke’s judgment. When he remembered what Sasuke had done to her, he wondered how she possibly could have forgotten that incident in which she was impaled by Sasuke’s hand so fast.

Kakashi followed her with his eyes until she sat down in front of him, to Sasuke’s right.

“Hokage-sama,” she said respectfully, her head lowered.

“Karin, wasn’t it?” Kakashi asked. It wasn’t like he didn’t know her name; he merely wanted to show her that she could be at ease in his presence.

“That’s correct, hokage-sama.” Her voice was tense, probably from nervousness.

“You don’t need to be afraid of me,” Kakashi told her. “I’m here because I want to offer you a permanent place in the village.”

“What?” She asked, adjusting her glasses. There was a disbelieving look in her eyes.

“You would be required to take the chuunin exams as a prerequisite for participating in missions and you would be required to fulfill a certain quota of community hours,” he explained.

“And if we don’t agree to these conditions?” Karin asked suspiciously. She was smart, he had to admit, as she immediately figured out that the presences of her other teammates was known to him, as well.

“Then you have to leave the village at once,” he said tersely.

“I… that sounds quite unbelievable, I have to admit. We are wanted criminals and you have no excuse to let us off lightly, as you did with Sasuke,” she explained.

“I don’t, but see it as a favor to a friend of mine.” He shrugged. “He wouldn’t appreciate it, if I left someone in need to fend for themselves. Besides, doing D-rank missions is hardly the most exciting work.”

“We aren’t innocent children,” she stated.

Kakashi wondered how a woman as insightful and intelligent as this held such strong feelings for Sasuke that she was able to forgive the fact that Sasuke had abandoned her and left her to be captured.

“I am aware of that. While I may not know the exact extent of the crimes you committed, I am willing to overlook them, if you fulfill my conditions. I think we all know that expelling you like this will foster animosity, which in turn fosters hatred.” He threw an unabashed look at Sasuke, who was looking at him coldly.

“I thank you for your offer, hokage-sama, and hope that you will give us this afternoon to discuss this matter with the other two,” she said politely.

“Very well,” he conceded, “you have until this evening. Send Sasuke to my office to inform me of your decision.”

Karin stood up and bowed, before going into the house. Sasuke moved to stand up as well, but Kakashi put a hand on his shoulder, effectively stopping him.

“I wasn’t done,” he said calmly.

Sasuke glared at him. “What is it this time?”

“I’m retracting my offer. I won’t provide you with an apartment. Instead, I would say it’s best if those three would stay here with you.”

“Hn,” Sasuke answered shortly. It was impossible to read his thoughts.

He stood up when he noticed that Kakashi seemed to be done. “That ‘friend’ you were talking about, it was Naruto, wasn’t it?”

“Maybe,” Kakashi answered noncommittally.

“You are interested in Naruto’s feelings an awful lot these days,” he remarked.

“At least someone is,” Kakashi retorted.

Sasuke smirked mockingly. “Because he reminds you of your precious teacher?”

“If you started seeing Naruto for what he is, you would wish for his happiness, as well.” Kakashi had enough of Sasuke’s behavior and went back to his office, before waiting for another scathing remark.

Kakashi had a hard time understanding how the stoic but helpful boy, who had protected Naruto from Haku without a second thought, had turned into a young man that treated people as mere tools. Naruto’s view on Sasuke was still blinded by optimism and he didn’t see the person Sasuke had become. Then again, Kakashi had caught a small glimpse of emotion the other day, so it was probably safe to say that Sasuke only opened up to Naruto.

On the fourteenth day, Naruto finally returned and came to Kakashi’s office before showering or resting.

“Kakashi!” Naruto made his presence known. “My mission was a success. Sorry that it’s taken me so long, but I wanted to spend some time with Bee.”

“Ah, I’m glad to hear that. Did you write your mission report already? Or why are you here instead of taking a shower?” He acted as if he was sniffing the air.

“Very funny,” Naruto said sarcastically. “I… just wanted to see you,” he smiled.

Kakashi felt his heart. “I see.” He stood up, walked around the desk and enveloped Naruto in a hug.

Naruto smelled of sweat and earth, probably from sleeping in trees on his way back. Kakashi felt flattered, when he imagined that Naruto wanted to come back to Konoha as fast as possible.

“I missed you as well,” Kakashi admitted.

“I better go take a shower now,” Naruto smiled sheepishly.

“That might be good.” He let his arms fall, standing in front of Naruto awkwardly. It still felt foreign to be so affectionate towards someone.

Naruto planted a quick kiss on his lips, before grinning and disappearing from sight. Kakashi felt a slight stirring in his pants, but quickly tried to think of something else. Sasuke in a pink tutu did the trick. Grimacing, he turned back to his paperwork, setting a pile to the side that he wanted to finish that day. His thoughts kept drifting to Naruto and he wondered whether he would be free that night, so they could catch up on the time spent apart.

Deciding to try his luck, he went to Naruto’s apartment after he finished the pile he had set aside. He knocked on the door several times, but there was no answer. It was apparent that Naruto wasn’t at home _. Probably eating with his friends_ , Kakashi thought. He felt strangely disappointed at the fact that he wouldn’t be able to spend the evening with Naruto. As he hadn’t eaten dinner yet, he went to the BBQ restaurant once again.

When he entered, he immediately sat down at the first vacant table that he laid his eyes on. As he was about to order however, he noticed Sakura and Naruto sitting at the far corner of the restaurant, chattering animatedly. He debated between standing up and leaving before he was seen, or going over to their table and asking if he could join them. The choice was taken from him, as Sakura noticed him and waved. Naruto looked at him as well and beckoned for him to come over, so Kakashi abandoned his table and joined them.

“Kakashi-sensei!” Sakura exclaimed.

“Yo! Mind if I join you?” he asked, already knowing that they would agree.

“Of course not!” Sakura gestured towards the empty seat opposite of her and next to Naruto.

He looked at Naruto questioningly, who nodded in response, a gentle smile gracing his features. Kakashi smiled back.

“I was just telling Sakura about my mission, since I learned something about medical jutsu from one of Bees friends,” he explained.

“Oh? That sounds interesting,” he feigned interest.

“It is! I really want to learn it, so I wanted to ask if I would be allowed to leave for two weeks or so?” Sakura asked hopefully.

“I don’t see why not,” Kakashi shrugged his shoulders. “You should ask Tsunade-sama first.”

“Thanks so much, Kakashi-sensei! I’ll ask her tomorrow.” She smiled happily.

Although Kakashi never made a habit out of eating with his students, he had to admit that it was certainly something that he could get used to, just like Asuma did.

“And what did you do with Bee?” Kakashi turned his attention to Naruto, eager to hear about his experiences.

“Well first we trained a bit, then…” Naruto went on to explain his training with Bee.

Kakashi and Sakura listened to him with moderate interest. Sakura occasionally threw glances at Kakashi that he was unable to interpret. It seemed like she was gauging his reaction o Naruto’s words. Not wanting to appear too interested, he tried to look neutral. Kakashi was a bit jealous that he seemed to be Naruto’s least favorite teacher, as the blond never asked him to teach him any new jutsu.

“Nee, Kakashi,” Naruto said, “are you even listening?”

“I am,” Kakashi reassured him.

“You don’t look very interested,” he pouted, “why don’t we talk about something else then.”

“Wait-“ Sakura interjected. “Since when do you call him Kakashi?” She asked suspiciously.

“Ahaha,” Naruto laughed nervously. “It’s weird to call your drinking buddy sensei, ne?”

Sakura glared at Kakashi. “That’s quite irresponsible, sensei,” she said disapprovingly.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at Naruto. “It was only one time.”

Sakura looked at Naruto again, trying to discern whether his words were true or not. Naruto was looking at Kakashi with a look that clearly said ‘you blew it’, but Kakashi shrugged his shoulders. It wasn’t like he was ready to admit that he drank with his seventeen year old student.

“I see,” Sakura said vaguely.

“So, there’s this new series called ‘ichatsuku’ now that icha icha is no longer being published,” Naruto changed the topic.

“Oh? That sounds interesting,” Kakashi answered.

“You perverts!” Sakura screeched and hit Naruto on the head. “Don’t talk about this while we eat!” She said indignantly.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head. “I’m sorry, Sakura-chan. Why don’t you tell us something about your day then?” He offered.

“I think I’ll do that, since the two of you are clearly unable to find a decent topic,” she huffed.

Kakashi pretended to listen to Sakura’s report and nodded a few times, but mostly ate his steak and watched Naruto’s reactions. It was intriguing to see how Naruto acted around people he was familiar with. In the past, he used to be Naruto’s teacher, and was thus treated differently from his peers.

“It’s getting late,” Sakura remarked. “I’ll be going home now.”

“What? Stay a little longer,” Naruto whined.

“I really have to go,” Sakura apologized with a smile. She took out her wallet.

“It’s fine, I’ll pay,” Kakashi said.

Both Naruto and Sakura looked at him, surprised by his offer.

“Since when do you treat us?” She asked in suspiciously.

“Once in a while, it’s fine, isn’t it?” he explained.

“Fine,” she said warily. “Thanks, I guess.”

Sakura waved to Naruto and Kakashi and went home.

“So, it’s just the two of us, Naruto,” Kakashi remarked.

“Yea. I didn’t know when you’d be done with work, so I went to pick Sakura up from work,” Naruto explained.

“That’s fine,” Kakashi said nonchalantly, effectively hiding the fact that he had wanted to eat dinner with Naruto.

“So, what have you been up to while I was gone?”

“Sasuke has been harboring his old teammates in his house,” Kakashi confessed.

Naruto’s grip on his chopsticks tightened. “What are you going to do about that?” He asked tensely.

The reaction confirmed Kakashi’s suspicions about Naruto knowing that the former Taka members were staying with Sasuke.

“I offered them a deal. They could stay in konoha if they take the chuunin exams and do community work. They accepted.”

“That’s… good.” Naruto finished lamely. He had probably anticipated a punishment, or worse, expulsion.

“Yes, I think it was a good decision. Uzumaki Karin is a very smart individual, while Juugo is good-hearted and gentle. Suigetsu is a skilled fighter. I’m sure that they will become invaluable to konoha in the long-run.”

Naruto smiled. “That’s very nice of you,” he admitted.

“I was sure that it was what you would want,” he smiled slightly.

“That’s- thanks,” Naruto’s cheeks warmed at his words.

“I wouldn’t want to anger the almighty future hokage,” Kakashi joked.

“’Almighty’, huh? I like that. Why don’t we finish our dinner and head home?” he asked huskily.

“Sounds good,” Kakashi said casually. He felt the lust in Naruto’s voice and noticed that he was already half-hard. Both of them hurriedly finished their dinner and paid, before making their way towards Kakashi’s apartment.

“So you don’t want to spend the night together?” Naruto asked a bit disappointed.

“I do. Yamato made a new bed frame for me,” Kakashi explained.

Naruto leered. “So that’s why.”

They made their way to the bedroom hurriedly, already discarding pieces of clothing along the way.

“Wow, this looks good,” Naruto said excitedly, taking in the new bed. It wasn’t too big, as his apartment wouldn’t allow it, but it was double the size of his old one. It wouldn’t be cramped, if they slept in it together.

“I knew you would like it,” Kakashi pulled down his mask, turned Naruto’s face to his and pushed him down onto the bed.

“Now, show me how much you missed me,” he commanded.

“Hell yeah,” Naruto grinned.

He put a hand on the back of Kakashi’s head and pulled his lips onto his.

“I think you’re wearing too much,” he started taking off Kakashi’s shirt, while Kakashi unbuttoned his pants.

When Kakashi was naked before Naruto, he pushed Naruto back onto the bed and pulled his shirt up. He started planting soft kisses on Naruto’s chest and torso, while Naruto pulled his shirt off. His mouth trailed closer to the hem of his trousers and he opened the button with his fingers, before pulling them down. Naruto started moaning, when he felt the hand massaging his member.

“That’s good,” he moaned.

Kakashi smiled at Naruto’s expressive face. He truly enjoyed eliciting those moans from him. Deciding that he wanted to taste Naruto again, he pulled down the hem of his boxers and pulled them down, exposing Naruto’s erection. He took it into his hand, stroking it a few times. Naruto alternated between soft moans and groans, as Kakashi started taking it into his mouth. Instead of the first time he did it for Naruto, he started moving his head up and down, imitating the feeling of Naruto moving inside of him. Naruto’s hands twisted in his hair, pressing him down onto his erection at times, which made him choke slightly.

“Sorry,” Naruto apologized and let go of his hair.

When Kakashi wanted to continue his ministrations, Naruto stopped him.

“Can we do what we did last time?” He asked shyly.

Kakashi looked up at him. “You don’t like this?” He asked unsurely. He was sure that Naruto would be thrilled if he did this again.

“No, no that’s not it,“ Naruto explained hurriedly. “I just liked what we did last time more. And I still have to make up for… you know.” His cheeks heated in embarrassment.

“It’s okay, Naruto. It was your first time. I don’t blame you,” Kakashi reassured him.

“Please,” Naruto looked at him with puppy eyes.

“Fine,” Kakashi gave in.

He stood up to fish the lube he had brought out of his pants. When he wanted to assume the position they had did it in the last time, he felt Naruto flip them over.

“Naruto…?”

“I have to practice!” He furrowed his brows in concentration. “So first I need to use this slippery stuff, right?” He looked at Kakashi eagerly.

“Right,” Kakashi confirmed, a little amused at Naruto’s eagerness.

“Then that goes… there,” Naruto’s cheeks were a faint pink.

He navigated his right hand towards Kakashi’s legs.

“Open them a bit more,” he said in concentration.

Kakashi let his legs fall open, interested in seeing how Naruto would proceed. Naruto’s tongue darted out in concentration and he started by entering him with one finger.

“You can add more than one finger, you know,” Kakashi told him calmly. Naruto was a bit too slow for his taste.

“I know that!” Naruto said frustratedly. “Just let me do this and stop interrupting.”

“Sure,” Kakashi smiled.

Naruto entered another finger and slowly moved them in and out, testing the resistance. Then he added a third one and started moving in and out faster. His left hand was stroking Kakashi’s erection. Biting his lip in order to reign in his impatience, he watched Naruto continue to stroke and finger him, occasionally looking at his face to check his reaction.

“Is this enough?” Naruto finally asked.

“Yes.” Kakashi wished that Naruto would just get on with it, but he had agreed to let him take his time.

Naruto grinned, “Great! Now I put this on myself and…” Naruto trailed off and started coating his own erection with lube.

He hooked Kakashi’s legs around his hips and slowly entered him. Kakashi had started stroking his erection, in order to distract from the intrusion. Naruto started moving tentatively, checking Kakashi’s reaction. Finally, he started picking up his pace and moved in and out of him a bit faster.

“Naruto, if you’re going on like this I’m going to fall asleep,” Kakashi teased. It didn’t feel bad, but he knew that Naruto could do it harder.

“I’m trying, you know!” Naruto huffed, but started slamming into him vigorously, moving Kakashi closer to the headboard with every thrust.

“Yes-“ Kakashi hissed out to show his appreciation of Naruto’s efforts.

Naruto leaned down in response and gave him a fiery kiss. He pushed his tongue into Kakashi’s mouth and for a moment that was all he felt. The pleasure of their entwined tongues and Naruto still moving inside of him sent him closer to the edge. Suddenly, Naruto leaned up again.

“This is kinda boring,” he said.

“Then try another position,” Kakashi said, annoyed that Naruto had stopped once again.

“Right, what else could we try?”

“Let’s just do it from behind,” Kakashi suggested, letting Naruto slip out of him.

“Okay!”

Naruto positioned himself behind Kakashi, his hands caressing his ass, and then _finally_ sank into him again. Kakashi had to admit that while the beginning had been good, this was even better. He was able to stroke his erection freely, while Naruto could move even better. He barely noticed the sounds he was making, but then again Naruto was groaning loudly as well. Kakashi hoped it was out of pleasure rather than exertion.

“That’s good, Naruto,” Kakashi panted. Naruto had angled his thrusts just right and he felt himself getting closer-

“It feels really good,” Naruto said huskily.

After hearing those words, close to his ear, Kakashi came onto the sheets, still stroking his erection a few times, before letting his hand fall down, waiting for Naruto to finish. Naruto came shortly after him, a few more thrusts sending him over the edge. He waited a few moments, before slipping out of Kakashi with a moan. Exhausted, he plopped down next to Kakashi.

“That was really exhausting,” he laughed.

“But it was still good for you?” Kakashi asked worriedly.

“Yea,” Naruto smiled gently. “Come here,” he opened his arms.

Kakashi scooted closer to him and let himself be embraced by Naruto’s comforting arms. He closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling. In the past, encounters like this left his body sated but his mind frustrated, due to their insignificance.

“Naruto… I-“ His breath hitched. “Please don’t leave me.”

“Why would I leave you?” Naruto asked, surprised.

“It’s just, all people that were important to me eventually left me. I wasn’t strong enough to protect them.” Kakashi confessed. He was afraid that Naruto would be taken from him by some cruel twist of fate, like his old team had been.

“You don’t need to protect me because I am going to protect you!” Naruto grinned in confidence. “I know it’s hard to believe, but I’m not going to die just like that.” He added in a more serious voice.

“You’re right. You’re much stronger than me,” Kakashi admitted.

“See? That’s that!”

“And what if you lose interest? I am a man and much older than you on top of that,” Kakashi said self-consciously.

Naruto was silent for a moment and Kakashi averted his eyes, assuming that Naruto was only now properly thinking their relationship through.

“I can’t promise you that I will never lose interest, I can’t see into the future,” Naruto admitted. “But what I can say is that I like you very much at this moment, and I think that won’t stop. Your age doesn’t bother me.”

Kakashi felt warm at Naruto’s admission. “Then, for as long as you’ll have me, we can make each other happy. Speaking of that, I was wondering if you wanted to take on a genin team. I know you’re still young, but I think it would be great training for your position as hokage.”

“Eh?” Naruto asked, excited. “That sounds great! When can I start?”

“As soon as they graduate from the academy.”

Naruto’s fierce hug made him smile contently.

END


End file.
